Planet of Death
by Jacen200015
Summary: ObiWan brings Anakin to his home world to find only death. Tissue Warning! Character death!


I limp over to the still body of my padawan and kneel down next to him on the dry yellow grass.

Anakin's forehead is damp with perspiration, his cheeks flushed with fever.

Gently I lift Anakin's head enough to trickle some water from a canteen into his mouth. "Come on padawan, drink it." I said softly, my voice quavering.

It had been a week already and still no sign of rescue was in sight. It was only a little more then a week ago I had decided to take Anakin on a training exercise on my home planet. I decided not to tell the council exactly where we were going so that we wouldn't be disturbed. How I regret that decision now. Anakin was so excited at the chance to check out my birthplace only to find out that it was a deathtrap.

Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I laid Anakin's head back down on the ground and covered him with my robe.

Things had changed so much since I had visited my parents when I was fourteen. Anakin and I had landed near one of the settlements quickly realizing that all was not right. When we had entered the settlement in which I had been born in, what we found was disturbing. It was empty, completely devoid of life. Wind blew through the cracked walls of the buildings creating a mournful wail.

We should have left right then but I was determined to find out what had happened. Anakin was reluctant but obeyed me without question, yet every time he looked into my eyes I saw a hidden fear.

I dismissed it without thought and we went about looking for clues to the inhabitants' disappearance. Hours later we came across the remains of a huge pier in the middle of the dusty street. There lay bits of burned bones, clothing and ashes.

Anakin pleaded with me that we should go back home, yet again I did not heed his words. We found an old speeder and managed to coax it to run. Through the night we traveled till we reached another settlement that I remembered my Master telling me about.

It was there that we found the same thing and more. Wild Guames had overrun the settlement and we barely escaped with our lives. Guames are four legged beasts that are four feet tall with wicked fangs coming out of their mouths. Their hair is spiky, pale yellow in color. Their tail is scaly like a reptilian's hide and as thick as both of my fists put together.

Leaving the settlement I let my padawan drive back to our ship as I let my thoughts drift. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was the next morning. We had stopped near a small stream and Anakin was busy fiddling with the engine. I found out that he had been working on it all night with no success. His actions betrayed the fear in his eyes, fear of what I didn't understand.

I set up a small camp and let Anakin sleep for most of the morning. Once he woke up we would walk the rest of the way back to the ship.

That afternoon we set off and finally reached our ship's destination by nightfall.

We found our ship, what was left of it, that night. Something had torn the ship apart, and had eten through most of the ship like acid. The remains of the hull glowed a bright red and green smoke rose from the still melting metal.

Anakin went to see if there was anything left to salvage while I looked on. My stomach burned and inside my mouth tasted bitter as the green smoke continued to curl up from the remains of the ship. Unable to take it anymore I collapsed on the ground and cried till I had no tears left.

I woke up the next morning to find myself covered with a blanket and a small campfire a few feet away. Anakin was no where to be seen.

I found Anakin near a small stream not to far away, lying on the ground face down. His skin felt cold and clammy to the touch as I turned him onto his back but his forehead burned like it was on fire. Quickly a tore a piece of my tunic, dipped it in the water and laid it on Anakin's forehead. I took off my robe and wrapped Anakin up in it before carrying his limp form back to camp.

Anakin speaks feverishly in his sleep, his words spoken with no discernable meaning. I begin to split our rations in hopes that it will last long enough till help comes, if any comes at all.

Anakin calls out to me in his sleep sometimes it's his mother, even Qui-Gon or Queen Amidala. I speak soothing words to him, and send healing Force waves to his deteriorating body.

My leg is injured after an attack by a Guame, luckily that was the only one. The trips to the stream of water is made more difficult but not impossible with the Force.

I find it hard to rest as Anakin fights for his life. Guilt eats away at my heart and soul as I do what I can for my padawan.

My padawan, what have I done? How could I have been so shortsighted and not listen to you? I've failed you, I've failed Qui-Gon by failing you. I've failed the Jedi by failing the chosen one.

It was a mistake for me to train you, I was not ready. If only Qui-Gon had lived, if only someone else volunteered to train you till I was ready. Now it is to late, to late to change the past.

By my actions I have sentenced you to death, an early death. I'm your teacher, your Master. I'm here to teach you, protect you and guide you. Yet I have forgotten the others. As a teacher I should have listened to you more and in a way, learn from you. You may be the learner but that does not mean that I shouldn't listen to your fears or feelings of foreboding.

Anakin's breathing becomes more labored as he struggles to breathe in the life giving oxygen. I watch in silence, unable to do anything more.

I lift Anakin's head onto my lap and wipe away the beads of sweat forming on Anakin's brow.

Tears run down my cheeks, landing on Anakin's forehead as I wept. My padawan I'm so sorry. Please come back. Force, don't take him away, he has so much more to live for, to do.

Anakin's body suddenly became still, his breathing ceased. A scream of denial rang through the air as the bond between us shattered. My padawan what have I done? I hold Anakin's lifeless body in his arms and rocked back and forth, wishing furiously that Anakin is not dead.

In my numbed state I dimly hear the sound of a ship descending. To late, to late, I mutter brokenly. Using the Force I vainly search for any sign that Anakin may still be alive, desperately searching. I find a spark, a tiny thread of hope. Throwing caution away into the air I plunge my light, all the power I have to the flickering thread of hope. I pull him back, washing away the disease that had inflicted him but it was not without a price.

When Anakin awoke he found himself wrapped in my arms, my now lifeless body. I watch as understanding begins to dawn as he pieces together what had happened. Removing himself from my grip he holds me tightly until the rescue party arrives and takes him away.

On the spirit plane I watch as Anakin cries himself to sleep in one of the ship's cabins. I do what I can to comfort him as I can't at this time appear to him.

I feel a presence that I have missed having near me and turn around to see Qui-Gon. I feel ashamed and turn to look away but Qui-Gon reaches out his hand and places it under my chin. I look into his eyes to find no disappointment in them, only love and concern.

With a stifled sob I embrace the man who was like a father to me and cry.


End file.
